Most vehicles include some form of a vehicle headlamp and tail lamp, and other lighting systems. Lighting systems that use incandescent or HID bulbs, for example, generate sufficient radiation, particularly in the non-visible spectrum, so that in colder conditions, moisture in the form of condensation, rain, sleet, or snow does not form ice on the lighting system, which would reduce optical transmission of the lighting system lens. Some lights that use LEDs for illumination do not generate sufficient radiation to melt snow and ice from the lighting system lens.
Therefore, what is needed are improved systems and methods that sufficiently heat a lighting system lens to melt snow and ice to avoid reducing optical transmission of the lighting system lens.